


A Game of Fate

by robbsnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbsnow/pseuds/robbsnow
Summary: Jon is a deserter of the Night's Watch. And he is going to save Robb.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Kudos: 17





	A Game of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is the first fanfic that I published in seven years (more or less) and my first fanfic in English which is not my mother language, so if you found a mistake, please, please, please tell me. Because I want to do it better and be better. To be honest I do not understand very well the orthography in English, but I did my best. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I really love the idea of Jon saving Robb.

Jon came into the brothel. His mare was resting in the stables and Ghost was somewhere hunting. So many leagues away from Castle Black and the Wall, they were closer than the Riverlands than the North. He earned some money after few stables works and selling animals he had hunted. Now, he was tempting in wasted his money to rest in the arms of a whore.

What else could he do? He was a deserter of the Night’s Watch if he came back, the Old Bear will behead him. Most of his family were dead, his father was dead, Bran and Rickon were dead, and so was Arya. Sansa was in Kingslanding, married with Tyrion Lannister. He knows that she will not be happy, but she will be safe, Tyrion was a good man. And… _Gods_. And Robb was a the King of the North and Riverlands, he won all the battles he was pretty sure that he will won the War of the Five Kings. Plus he was happily married with a foreigner girl from…, Myr? Volantis? Pentos? He does not know, people do not itemize in her roots, they itemize in her beauty. She has long straight black hair, the face of a goddess and the body of a Lys’s Lady. Or that’s what people said. He perhaps never met her. He does not have the courage to face Robb anyways. He knows that Robb had to marry with a Frey girl and instead of that he married with that foreigner girl _for love_.

Most of people will never expect it from him, the son of the honorable Eddard Stark, but he knows Robb more than anyone, and he is the biggest idiot in the Seven Kingdoms when he is in love. His father, Eddard Stark made that mistake too; the only difference is that he was already married.

Thinking in Robb makes him angry, and he _must_ not be, after all, he was the one who _left_ him. He was jealous of that foreigner girl, he was jealous because Robb choose her. In other time Robb would do it the same for him; he would marry him instead of the Frey girl, because Robb loved him. But he left Robb for stupidity, for childish and absurd thoughts. He cannot blame his brother; he was trying to do a new life _without_ Jon.

He asked for a glass of wine. Jon feels ambivalence for the wine. He fell in love of the sweet taste of summerwine in the last _–and only–_ visit of King Robert Baratheon at Winterfell. It looks like a lifetime ago. He got drunk with summerwine in the banquet’s night and that was how his problems started.

Even remembered it makes him felt ashamed. He made a scandal that night in front of everyone in the Great Hall of Winterfell, shouting and screaming and crying to his uncle Benjen, so unripe he was. And after that he fought with Robb.

_‹‹“The Others take you, Robb Stark!” shouted a drunkard Jon who hardly could still standing._

_They were in **their** tower, the highest and oldest tower in Winterfell. When almost everyone were drunk enough to not ask for the heir of Winterfell he starts looking for his bastard brother. And he found him where he knows he would be._

_Jon stills drinking summerwine, crying and sobbing; he thought that Jon stole a bottle from the kitchens._

_Robb did not understand why his lover was so upset. “Jon, love… settle down, please…” said Robb with a voice sweet as summerwine and approached to him slowly._

_“Get away!” Jon shouted again. Jon took the bottle in his hands, and he was prepared to throw it._

_Robb looks at him, astonished. “For gods’s sake. Jon Snow, drop out that bottle!” he ordered. “What’s wrong with you?”_

_Jon hands were shaking, but even though, he throws the bottle to Robb, who can barely avoid it._

_That act breaks Robb’s heart._

_Jon met Robb gaze. In the bastard’s eyes was just anger and bitterness whereas in heir’s eyes were pain and deception. Robb was about to cry. He never thought that Jon would harm him. And he listens his lady’s mother words in his head **“He is not your brother neither your friend. He only wants your place, your castle and your trueborn rights. If he had the chance he will stab you in the back”** actually it almost was in the front._

_“Are you going to tell me why you want me dead?” Robb asked, heartbrokenly. “Love…”_

_“Do **not** call me like that!” Jon sobbed; there was poison in his voice. “You will be the heir of Winterfell! You do not have to lay with a bastard!”_

_“Is that the reason of your sorrow? Jon we had talk about it before, I love you. And I do not care if Winterfell will be mine or not. If my bannermen do not accept our relationship I will be gladly of give my rights to Bran. I do not want this castle neither the whole North if I cannot have you, Jon” once again, Robb tried to approach to his lover._

_“That is my bloody point, Stark”, Jon swore “You cannot leave your duty or your responsibilities for a bastard. Stop your foolishness; we are men, not children”_

_“The Others take my duty” he doomed. “Jon I want you…”_

_“I do **not** ”, Jon cried. “I do not love you. I do not want you. And I will be a sworn brother of the Night’s Watch” _

_“You cannot be serious” Robb said incredibly. No, gods. No his Jon._

_“I am, Stark. I do not want to be with you anymore. And probably you would not stop to bother me if I stay”››_

Jon does not lie that night.

_Not at all_ , at least, he does not want to Robb be with him. He wants to his brother be safe, he wanted to his brother be the most honorable man in the Seven Kingdoms. And Jon knew that it will never happen if he stays with him.

**__ **

**_ ‹‹Farewell, Snow _ **

**_ And you, Stark.›› _ **

**__ **

**__ **

Another glass of wine brings him to reality and two were enough for him. Wine becomes him in a brave fool; wine becomes him in a scandalous person. He ranges the brothel with his eyes, at first for a whore (not whoever, he only paid for red-browns ones) but then other thing caught his attention.

Drunkard men.

They were, at least, fifteen drunkard men. They were laughing and drinking and yelling, with whores in their legs and jars of beer in their hands. Jon had known some things about whores: all depends on money; a well-paid whore will be a pleased one. Those women were not pleased; therefore, those men were not paying for their services. Jon got that conclusion for the whores’s faces and the sigil in their cloths.

Twin towers, the sigil of House Frey.

Jon had to be honest; he was a little bit worried about Robb. Lord Walder Frey was a proud and arrogant lord and Robb broke his oath with him. Robb has been always an idiot, gods. And Freys were not loyalty people; Robb should read more history’s books. For a moment he thought in her step-mother, Catelyn Tully, she was the daughter of Hoster Tully lord of Riverrun, the _Lord_ of the Freys; she had the authority to order him to open the fucking gates and set the fucking bridge. What is a noble trueborn name for? If your bannermen do not have the enough respect to follow your orders. 

Jon observed the Frey men. Jon dislikes them immediately, their giggles and voices; makes him fatigue. Gross smiles full of mischief. How could a noble person trust in them? Jon had met men from lower roots and he can bet that they were better than them.

Jon walk to them slowly and he ask for five bottles of wine. Lay with a whore can wait, this cannot “Good night, Sirs. May I invite you some wine?” Jon offered.

“Just if is not to sleep with us, boy”, pranked one of them. The rest explode in drunken laughs. Jon resists to roll his eyes.

“No Sir is not for it” said Jon, trying to giggle “It just, you are protecting our lands from the Lannister, are not you? You must have a properly grateful for your services and your braveness” Jon serves the wine himself.

“If for protect means to earned for them, yes we are” said other one of them. Drunkard men, so easily to make them talk. They drank the wine as if was water.

“I do not understand, Sir” Jon said honestly. “I thought you had an alliance with the King in the North”

“Yes, yes, we _had_ ”, said the first one, Jon had fill his beer’s jar with wine. He looks like the oldest of them. “But that was before, when we thought he will be our family. But he fucked that foreign whore breaking his oath with our family” he explained while he slits his filthy hands through the woman’s body. “So, my Lord Father has a new alliance, with people whom paid its debts. Riverlands will be ours” said proudly and with evilness in his words.

**_The Others take you, Robb Stark,_** thought Jon.

Thank old gods that Jon wears hunting clothes and southerner’s ones “I have never trust in the northerners”, Jon let the first bottle of wine empty “They are so different to us, my Lord. As soon they’re gone, better” he said and Lord Frey’s son smirks.

“C’mon boy, let the bottle to the ladies” Lord Frey’s son shouted. He slaps Jon’s shoulder and makes some space beside him. “Take a seat with us, I’ll tell you how we are going to slay the King in the North” he roars with laughter.

**…**

_The Others take the Freys._

_The Others take Tywin Lannister._

_The Others take Roose Bolton._

_The Others take the southerners._

_The Others take his fucking brother._

_But they did not know that winter is coming._

Jon spurs on his mare. He let the drunkard Freys dismay for the wine. Fifteen men will not catch him, he was speeder and he was sober. He found Ghost waiting for him in the doors of the brothel. And as in their escape of the Night’s Watch, Jon and Ghost did not stop for anything. Robb and all the northerners were marching to the Twins in these moments. He had to hurry up. He had to save him, not only for the Freys but for the Bolton themselves. All those bloody traitors will pay to try to hurt his brother, **_their_** King. Jon will behead them himself.

Through woods and rivers he rode, sometimes he asked for direction but he always rode to South. Ghost follows him as a silent shadow, helping him to hunter when it was needed. He will wait near the Twins until his brother appears. Jon was eager to see the grey direwolf, the sigil of House Stark.

Not an alive person will ever know why, but because of wind and fate, Jon came late, like it all his effort was for nothing. When he came to the Twins the King in the North and all his court was already there.

Jon stopped his mount, it was a good mare; it travelled with him since the Wall to here, to the Twins. Today, no matter what happen blood will run and he wants his loyal mare to be safe.

Jon let out an apple of his bag and gives it to his mare. “Stay here, I’ll be back soon” plus if anything goes wrong Jon had to think in a way to escape. He looks to his direwolf “You come with me, Ghost. Our pack is in danger”

And Ghost as he always does follows him.

Jon and Ghost get undercover as much as they could. To be honest Jon did not have a plan, he was in a southern stronghold with thousands of enemies. At first he was indignant as seven hells, but now he was analysing the situation. They were in a huge disadvantage. If what the drunkards Freys told to him was true (and Jon knew it was, drunkard men never lie), there would be a massacre in Edmure Tully’s wedding. The Freys will serve meals and drinks to their guests to drunkenness and glut. And after the bride’s bedding, the gates of the hall will be closed and locked. Then the musicians will shoot arrows to them, there will be when the Boltons attacks, with the others guests were disorderly and out theirs senses, the will murder its homologues.

The night was falling over the Twins and the songs will be played soon. _They will play the Symphony of the Young Wolf’s Death._


End file.
